Madotsuki
Madotsuki is the 6th revealed fighter for Smash Bros Lawl, being the first character to be based off an RPG Maker game. Her dream-effects have manifested into reality, which she can now show for the whole world around her. She's generally portrayed as silent and depressed (even suicidal early-on), but still willing to defend what she values. Entrance - Balloon Travel Madotsuki fades onto the screen holding a pink balloon, then the balloon disappears abruptly. Special Moves 'Standard B' - Medamaude Hits anyone close enough before teleporting somewhere else through directional input, slapping anyone at her teleportation location. 'Side B' - Bicycle Madotsuki rides her bicycle, dealing 10% damage to the opponent. Once you choose a side to ride the bicycle in, you can't turn back, but you can cancel it by crashing into a wall or by pressing A / B.You can do a single jump while riding, and you can do a flip in midair. [[Up special move|'Up B']] - Witch Once you start pressing Up + B, you gain a boost upwards. Once airborne, you can go up which gets you gradually slower, or you can go down which gets you gradually faster. With enough speed, you can hurt opponents on-contact (the faster, the stronger). You can stop it by pressing A / B, getting hit, crashing into a wall, or losing enough speed . 'Down B' - Fat When she turns Fat, she gains weight and falling speed. Her standard attacks change as well, favoring raw power over range. The effect can be transformed back to normal by pressing Down + B to get thin again. 'Final Smash' - Dream's End A Zippertile suddenly appears, which Madostuki promptly stabs, causing it to turn into a trapping portal. The portal lasts for 20 seconds, and if it catches anybody, it plays a short cutscene before automatically killing them. Miscellaneous Taunts *''Down Taunt -'' *Cat Effect* *''Side Taunt -'' *Flute Effect* *''Up Taunt -'' *Nopperabou Effect* Victory/Losing Poses *''Victory #1 -'' Pinches her cheek and fades away. *''Victory #2 -'' With her knife, she chases Seccom Masada until they both go off-screen. *''Victory #3 -'' Changes lights with the Stoplight effect, which physically distorts Monoko. *''Loss -'' Madotsuki simply stands in the background with a blank expression. KO Descriptions * KO Sound #1 -'' Makes a short, odd sound. * ''KO Sound #2 -'' Makes a rough, spine-chilling sound. * ''Star KO -'' Completely silent. * ''Screen KO -'' Instantaneously flipped upside-down and around from bouncing off the screen. Descriptions Trophy Description Whatever life that she lived in the past, it was such that it made her shut in her room with nothing else but a vintage video game that´s so short and repetitive that it makes you shut it in no time, leaving you with nothing but your mind... Living like that did her no good, she was now aggressive, all her thoughts focused into attacking the enemy... she had to kill such a fiend. Just as she was stepping in the last step, the tournament is announced, the fiend couldn´t resist. A long kept away nightmare has been unleashed. Character Description '''Madotsuki (窓付き) is the player character in Yume Nikki. She is the only character in Yume Nikki with an official name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Fans speculate that she is young - anywhere from a young child to an early teen - although arguments can be made for any age. Madotsuki is a playable character in the fighting game M.U.G.E.N, and in fan games and artwork she is commonly portrayed wielding her iconic kitchen knife. Character Conversations Snake Codec Snake: 'Colonel, that quiet girl kind of gives me the creeps... '''Colonel: '''That's Madotsuki. Her attacks are various effects she found in her dream world. '''Snake: '''What do you mean Colonel? '''Colonel: '''The place she goes the instant she falls asleep. I think it's more of a nightmare world... '''Snake: '''Interesting... '''Colonel: '''Each effect represents a part of what she's made of. By controlling each she gains control of her life. '''Snake: '''You're kidding right? That theory really sucks balls! Mei Ling sure knows Chinese girls better then you... (Mei Ling appears) '''Snake: '''Mei Ling, why does Madotsuki has creepy dreams? '''Mei Ling: '''The poor little guy has had such a hard life... '''Snake: '... that's all? '''Mei Ling: '''Yeah... '''Snake: '''You know, Otacon sure knows his geeky stuff... (Otacon appears) '''Snake: '''Otacon, tell me what you know about this Chinese girl. '''Otacon: '''Snake, Madotsuki is Japanese, and she's dangerous... She's been in places and seen things that people like you and me can't even begin to imagine. '''Snake: '''But why? '''Otacon: '''I dunno, but those effects she has are the real deal... '''Snake: '''Otacon! Tell me why she has creepy dreams. '''Otacon: '''Well, um, she's a weird girl... '''Snake: '''Are you kidding me!? That theory sucks more than Colonel's... (Slippy appears) '''Slippy: '''Hey Snake! This is Slippy! '''Snake: '''Heeey!! What happened? '''Slippy: '''Just thought I'd hop in the wireless and give you a holler (?)! '''Snake: '''Sooo... what's your theory on Madotsuki's creepy dreams? '''Slippy: '''She got raped. '''Snake: '''Wow, tell me more! (Colonel appears) '''Colonel: '''Snake... '''Snake: '''Colonel! '''Colonel: '''Stop talking bullshit! Now get out there and cause her more nightmares. '''Snake: ... Daily Bugle Shenanigan (N/A for the moment) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary Madotsuki is first seen in the ending cutscene of Real City, where puts her head down in depression from recounting her dreams. Afterwards, she notices a Subspace Bomb blowing up in the distance, and simply raises her arms in embracement of death. Luckily, Nostalgia Critic and Tommy Wiseau are flying by and notice Madotsuki in danger, so Nostalgia Critic swiftly grabs her arm just in time before the bomb engulfs her apartment. Afterwards, the three sit and recount sad memories of what happened, Madotsuki in particular recounting about being saved by the Nostalgia Critic. Later in ??? (Madotsuki's world), Madotsuki explores her dreamscape reminiscent to how she did in Yume Nikki, except for the notable differences of Masada Wiseau being a minor battle and Nostalgia Critic saving her after Big Red attempts to take her down with him after his boss battle. When she and the other members wake up, Nostalgia Critic notices some Bicycle Tracks made by Irate Gamer (who kidnapped AVGN earlier), and decides to follow them, with Wiseau and Mado following closely behind. They eventually lose track of him and split up to search (Madotsuki notably blushes near the Nostalgia Critic), and the next thing Madotsuki sees is Wiseau attacking Nostalgia Critic, so she tries to defend NC from him. After being defeated and revived, Madotsuki finds out that it was actually a fake Nostalgia Critic dissolving into shadow bugs, showing that Wiseau was in the right. After reviving the real Nostalgia Critic and defeating a fake Irate Gamer, they catch up onto Irate Gamer's tail, who's revealed to have a sinister surprise up his sleeve... Playable appearances *??? (Madotsuki's world) *Bicycle Tracks Classic Mode Personal Data (Unfilled-out for the moment) Victory Quotes (Low Rank) *(vs. I.M. Meen) "... *uses Medamaude*" *(vs. Leonidas) "..." *(vs. Nostalgia Critic) "... *blushes*" *(vs. AVGN) "..." Minor Rival(s): Panty & Stocking Panty: So you're the one that's robbing us of our fame in Japan? Madotsuki: ... Stocking: Let's show her who's boss around here sis'! Panty: You're goin' down! Madotsuki: ... '''''Victory Quote: "... *gives yen*" Victory Quotes (High Rank) * (vs. King Harkinian) "... *gives soda*" *(vs. Billy Mays) "... *gives 19.99 yens*" *(vs. Hitler) "..." *(vs. Frollo) "..." Major Rival: Yomika Madotsuki: ... Yomika: ... Madotsuki: ... Yomika: ... Madotsuki: ... Victory Quote: " *nods head in approval* " Loss "..." Ending Mado's lips were silent... But her head would not shut up... Chuck would read it like a dairy... See desires in thoughts... He himself got surprised... Her wish just seemed so simple... For Madotsuki it wasn't... '' ''THANKS FOR PLAYING! Gallery Palette swaps * Red: Standard. * Green: Based on Poniko. * Indigo: Based on Mafurako. * Grey: based on Monoko and Monoe. Also based on her unused Monochrome sprite. * Black: Based on Yonaka Kurai from Mogeko Castle. * Sky Blue: Based on her Yuki-Onna effect. * Brown: Based on Urotsuki from Yume 2kki. * Blue: Based on Nico from Oneshot. * Pink: Based on her appearance in the FC World. Her effects change according to their colors in the FC World. * White: Based on Sabitsuki from .flow. Screenshots Trivia *Madotsuki is the first character from an RPG Maker game, as well as the first female character. *Madotsuki is the only RPG Maker character to not have her victory theme be from the game's title screen. In this case, her victory theme is the music that plays during the Save Screen in Yume Nikki. *Madotsuki is the first character with a completely Brawl-free moveset. *Madotsuki is also technically the first Cult character ever since Tommy Wiseau's ascension to Celebrity status. *Starting from Mary's moveset video, she uses new sprites made by DemicStudios. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cults Category:Japanese Category:Offensive Category:Starting Characters Category:Top Rank Category:Classical Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Classic Mode Category:Yume Nikki (universe) Category:Back from Dead Characters